Oh, the Cleverness of you
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Ron jumped though at the feeling of tiny fingers on his side. “ Hermione no!” He said, sliding the opposite way. “ Oh dear Ron, are you ticklish?”///Oneshot Ron/Hermione fluffy....FLUF alert, read for raindbows and icecream


**Haha, I really like this story, even if it is Ron and Hermione, whom I don't usually write. It's a one shot, and someone told me I should write a Ron and Hermione story and this is what came out. I'm proud of it, considering the facts. Read and Review please, I don't usually use this pair...Give me an opinion X3**

* * *

**Oh the Cleverness of you…**

Hermione Granger walked into the Gryffindor common room with a bright smile. There were only a few stray Gryffindor's here and there. This was prefect. She could study. She was getting behind.

She hurried over to the small rusty red loveseat in the corner and instantly pulled out her transfigurations book, along with a parchment and quill. Happily she went to work. Every word was prim and exact. She loved to study. Of course. What else would you expect from the Gryffindor princess?

Hermione was in fact so busy studying that she didn't notice Ron's bounding in the common room, breathing heavily. His awkward steps loud against the now empty room. He'd just finished Quiddich practice and was still even wearing his uniform. He stopped dead at the sight of his best friend Hermione. Of course she was studying. He chewed the inside of his cheek, a habit he was developing fast.

Suddenly the thought hit him. He figured he'd give her some fun. With a smile he tiptoed towards her silently. Evidently not as silently as he thought though, because she turned towards him before he even reached the couch.

" Ronald, what are you doing?" She asked sounding irritated slightly, and also amused slightly. She couldn't be aggravated with Ron.

He smiled. " What are _you_ doing is more like it. We don't even have homework for transfigurations Hermione. Loosen up a bit." He said, tossing himself onto the loveseat best her. This cause Hermione to drop her book, flop into the air and land back down beside him with a thud,

" Ronald!" She moaned, but he scarcely heard her over his laughing. She sighed sitting down her parchment and quill completely and entirely giving up.

"What are you doing here Ron?" She asked, laughing at him. He still had dirt on his face from practice, and he smelt of freshly cut grass. That was her Ron.

He leaned back after settling down, propping his feet up on the table top. She whined at him about it, but he ignored it easily. " Just enjoying the day with one of my best friends." He said suddenly rather quietly. It was unlike Ron.

She smiled at him softly. They'd been best friends for so long that he had literally become a part of her. She wouldn't be Hermione with out Ron. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be Ron without her either.

He looked down at her, his freckles dusted with dirt and his red hair in quite the disarray. She giggled. He was the cutest.

Suddenly though he got too quiet, tinting a slight red.

She raised her eyebrows. " What is it Ron?" She asked. She wasn't used to seeing him quite. It was rather odd.

He grinned, looking the other way. " It's nothing." He said, though unreassuringly.

He jumped though at the feeling of tiny fingers on his side. " Hermione no!" He said, sliding the opposite way.

" Oh dear Ron, are you _ticklish?"_ She asked happily, sarcastically and mischievously all at the same time. She wanted to cheer him up.

He held his hands out in front of him. " No!" He said, scooting his bottom further away.

" It seems to me like your ticklish Ron." She stated simply, putting her hands towards him.

He squeaked slightly. " Hermione don't!" He protested but it was far too late. She had already began trying to break through his defense and tickle his side. Somehow one of her hands had made it through and he felt her brushing over his side light, causing him to squirm and half-laugh half-whine.

She readjusted herself on the couch to get a better position. She was now almost on top of him, her hands battling with his for the right to tickle him. He kept stopping her and it was both frustrating and fun.

" Well Ronald, since you aren't giving up." She said, slowing her hands slightly.

She was straddling his left leg and she hadn't realized it until they stopped horse playing.

He exhaled at her sudden lack of movement, thankful, but then blushed at her position. " Uh Hermione," He began but she was already on top of it, sliding over into her spot again.

He grinned against his fluttering heart and chewed his lip. " Hey Hermione, seriously, why do you work so hard? I mean, you're the top in the school, and you do homework like mad. Why?" He asked rather seriously. She loved it when he was serious. His crystal blue eyes always shifted into a darker, more serious color and he had a habit of gritting his teeth when he was concentrated. She smiled.

" Because Ron, some people actually like work." she stated simply. It was the only thing her brain could pick up to say. She was al of a sudden really nervous. Like she always got when he got serious. All she could think of when he made that face was that night at the Yule ball. She remembered those serious eyes and hunching shoulders.

She was to upset with him that night to see that he was just as equally upset. She wouldn't make the mistake again. He had simply tried to look out for her that night. She had no right to snap on him in such a manner.

He nodded but she knew he wasn't looking for that sort of answer. " Look Hermione you've got everything," He said, his face turning red again. His freckles always became lighter when he blushed. She thought it was cute. " You're the smartest girl I know, your funny, your amazingly beautiful and you deserve the best, so I don't blame you if you say no but…" He started but dropped off a bit at the end.

Meanwhile Hermione felt tears in her eyes and a blush crawling up her cheeks. " Yes Ronald?" She asked, she couldn't stand not asking. She'd waited for him to say things like that to her since the day they became friends when she realized that she had feelings for him.

He fiddled with his Quiddich robes undistracted until he felt her hand on his. He jerked his head up to see her red faced smile and couldn't refrain from smiling. He laughed a bit, and she laughed a bit harder.

Soon they were both laughing loud until tears welled in their eyes.

She leaned to the side, grabbing her tummy and he covered his face with his hands. They weren't exactly sure what they were laughing at, but it didn't matter.

" Oi!" They heard a humorous voice from behind the couch and turned around to see their third link none other than Harry Potter. " What are you two laughing at?"

The two laughed harder. Hermione laying her head on Ron's chest, and him laying a hand on her curly head.

Harry lowered his eyebrows, chuckling at them. " Okay then, I'll leave you to it, I've got to meet Ginny anyway." He said, rolling his eyes and turning to walk out.

Wonders with those two never cease. He wasn't sure what they were laughing at, but did it really matter? As long as they were together they were either one of two things; at each others throats, or in each others laps. Either way, they were rather epically in love. Now Harry just wished they'd come out with it, the sod's, always putting him through hell with their relationship. Whatever kind of relationship that way.

Finally the two stopped laughing, dying down with the occasional hiccup here and there.

Ron sniffled and stood, stretching. He held out his hand and she took it rather immediately. " Come on then, I'm here to steal you away from the monsters of work." He said, pulling her behind him. She squealed happily, shaking her head, " Oh Ronald, when will you ever learn." She asked happily, but he didn't answer her.

He just pulled her along, never quite letting go of her hand.

* * *

**You like? I think it's sorta cute...review please...take five seconds of your time to make me less stressed...Don't usually like to write with this pair too much, but it's okay right?**


End file.
